Lunar Rainbow Promise
by perishedlove
Summary: Sort of a sequel to My Father's Choice, but you don't have to read that to get this one...I don't want to be mated to this lord. I promised Ayame I would make her my wife. I can't go back on that. KouAya


It was late, there was no doubt about it. The sky had darkened in its shades, from blue to black, hours ago. The stars were shining their brightest and the youkai were quiet. The buzz of the forest had morphed into a calming hum now. The wolf prince knew he should be getting back to the homely cave by now, after all tomorrow was the biggest day of his life. But something held him still. He didn't really want to go back just yet.

His body involuntarily shivered when the cool breeze tickled at his tan skin. His blue eyes flashed with anger as he thought over the events that had taken place over the past few months. They'd gone too fast for him. The only thing that had come out of it was that he was expected to mate a lord. Well, the guy wasn't a lord yet, but when his father died he would rule. And Kouga was supposed to help him with it. _Damn it…Damn it all…_

He knew he had to mate this Sesshomaru guy. It was what was best for his wolf clan. It was also what everyone else wanted, except for one girl of course. Speaking of that one girl, he also knew he _couldn't_ mate the dog demon. He had promised this girl that he would be her mate a long time ago, and he wanted to keep to his word. Not only that, it wasn't just a word. There was more than that in her, he knew this well.

That night when he told Ayame he would make her his wife when she got older, he didn't really mean it. She was afraid and he had to say something to calm her down. But the kid had stuck by him after he'd told her to do what she wanted to many years later and she had sort of grown on him a bit. Her ginger locks flickered through his mind's eye as the green eyes blinked cutely. He'd saved her life and as a result of that, the silly girl fell head over heels for him. What could he do? She'd told him over a thousand times she'd never give up on him. Not like he really wanted her to anyway.

A few times they'd met behind a stone wall or boulder to have a bit of alone time to either talk or partake in other activities. Never anything so serious though. But now he had a duty to fulfill. He was going to have to leave the only person he cared about. Everything was ruined. It would all change.

_Flashback: _

_Kouga bowed low to the elder as he spoke, "You summoned me?" _

_Ayame's father nodded his white mane slowly as Kouga straightened his back and stared intently at him, waiting for the reason he came. "Well, Prince, you know that you have a responsibility to do what is best for your kingdom, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I am well aware of that fact." Kouga was trying to be companionable, but was feeling a bit antsy at this odd statement. He didn't like the taste it brought into his mouth. _

"_Yes, well, there has been a proposition and an arrangement. The Great Dog Demon has offered a peace treaty with us, and I'm sure you know of the wars, if we give his son a proper mate to rule over both lands fairly and equally." The older wolf demon rasped out. Kouga stared at him with narrowed eyes. _

"_So what is my business in this? Would you like me to choose someone for that bastard's son?" Kouga bared his fangs accusingly. He couldn't help his hot temper from flaring to life at the mention of the dog demons that they had been at war with for some time. _

_Ignoring the crude insult, the demon continued. "No, Kouga, the mate has already been chosen." The elder paused once again, glancing at his daughter that sat next to him obediently and quietly, staring down at her hands sadly. He'd already told her the news. "You are the chosen one." He said looking back up to meet the other's reaction. _

_Kouga's eyes widened visibly as he felt the blood in his veins begin to boil. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He swore to Ayame. He looked to said demoness to see tears in the younger's eyes. Just as their eyes locked Ayame got up and ran from the room, sobbing. The father just looked on, knowing of their predicament, yet not really caring. _

"_The son's name is Sesshomaru. He is a very handsome man from what I hear. I've even heard a few call him beautiful. He's a taiyoukai. You two are a perfect match for each other. The agreement has been made and you are to go meet InuTaishou, Sesshomaru's father, tomorrow for dinner…" Ayame's father went on about other things as well, telling him more of this Sesshomaru. Kouga hardly had time to listen, he was busy thinking about where Ayame had run off to. One coherent thought did enter his mind though. _Why is this happening?

_End Flashback_

That night had been a hard one to sleep through. He had never found Ayame that night when the old demon finally let him go. He hadn't seen her since. That dinner had gone off without a hitch. The father had loved him, to his disdain he might add. He'd also caught a glimpse of someone else. The male had had snowy white dog ears on his head, meaning he was a half breed. InuTaishou had told him it was another one of his sons.

Kouga began to walk. There was no use in staying here. His nose picked up the sweet smell of Ayame nearby. Her scent was almost covered up by the empowering aroma of wildflowers. She must have been in her favorite field again. Why was she up this late anyway?

The ebony haired youkai's feet sped their way to the field. Ayame looked lovely standing among the neutral scenery. For a moment Kouga believed she was a flower too. She stood out among all the plants being the most beautiful though. He watched her back as he got closer to her figure with cold eyes. He understood what he was going to have to do.

"Ayame…" He sighed when he was sure she could sense him behind her. She didn't say anything, just turned around with tear-streaked cheeks and gave him a melancholy smile to break a heart. She had a flower clutched in between her fingers and her white fur skirt and leggings were covered with green grass stains. Her hair was a bit tousled from running, he guessed. She must have been out here alone for so long. Her white tiara sparkled in the moonlight along with her green gem necklace. The pink hilted sword was missing from her belt though.

He brushed a red bang from her left eye. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to make words. "W-why are you doing this? You could run away! You could run with me, Kouga! We could-" Kouga cut the desperate girl off by growling her name lowly, giving it a frightening tone. She stared defiantly at him, arms crossed over her breast. Her tears had been long forgotten. "Fine!" She turned her front away from him haughtily, eyes closed, completing the image of a snob.

Kouga growled exasperatedly, rolling his ocean eyes skyward. This girl was infuriatingly annoying some times, and now was one of those times. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around fast to face him one on one. "Ayame! I had no choice in this, you know that! I need to do what's best for us wolves, okay? I'm only trying to help…" His voice had started out as a violent yell. Somehow by the end, it had become something just above a whisper. The look on her angelic face that she was giving him seemed lost and pleading. Yes, she was hurt.

His hands took on a lighter grip and he rested his forehead on hers resignedly. "I'm only protecting you." The words flew with wings up his throat and out his mouth to Ayame's ears like a song. She smiled lightly at this and resumed looking down. Kouga's eyes shifted downward as well. Then he saw it.

He smirked as he let the wolf girl go and knelt down to pick one of the pretty wild flowers from the ground. "Here." Kouga said gruffly while looping the stem into one of her pigtails. The flower shone itself brightly in purple and yellow against her auburn tresses. The pheromones it gave off were magnificent. Ayame smiled hugely and hugged her love around the neck. It was a small token, but she knew better. The love they shared wasn't so diminutive. His arms slid around her waist comfortably as he returned the hug shyly.

"Thanks Kouga, it's beautiful." She whispered into his black hair. He gave a grunt of response and that was that. Kouga let go of Ayame and took a step back.

"I know I promised to take you as my mate…I'm sorry, Ayame, I can't go through with it. I have to do this as a prince. You do understand, don't you?" He cupped her cheek with one of his rough hands and placed a kiss upon her soft lips. Ayame almost cried at the thought of losing this man, but held back her weaknesses as she kissed Kouga back. When they pulled away Ayame gazed at him confidently.

"Don't worry about me, I'm gonna be just fine. I respect what you're doing." She grinned at her other when Kouga fidgeted, unsure of what to say or do. She paused thoughtfully before saying, "Well, I better be getting back to the cave…you wanna come?"

Kouga looked back out the expanse of the field and sighed sorrowfully, knowing he'd miss this place. "Yeah…let's go." The two started off at high demonic speeds back to their home on a last run then. Kouga glanced to his right at Ayame only to see her doing the same to him. The pair blushed and turned their attention back ahead of them or to the side. Kouga looked into the sky to see a full moon standing out in front of a rainbow. He smirked. _Well whaddya know. A lunar rainbow._

When Kouga and Ayame finally reached the cave hidden by a waterfall, Ayame's father was awake waiting for them and told Kouga sternly that he'd be leaving first thing in the morning for InuTaishou's castle for the mating ceremony. He and Sesshomaru would finally be meeting.

**_Owari_**

**_OK, my sister, TiredAmbitions, had this idea that I should continue from here and make a one shot where Sess and Kouga actually meet. And then another one about...well...you'll have to see, but anyway...there will be a continuation in another one shot!_**

**_-PL_**


End file.
